vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitmore College's Homecoming Party
Whitmore College's Homecoming Party took place during Season Six in the episode The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. The party ends in disaster when Tyler crashes his car and almost kills someone during the party. Elena, Alaric and Jo are forced to help the people who were hurt after this accident. History A civil war soldier Nathan Whitmore, horribly disfigured throughout countless battles, somehow survived them all just so he could get home to the woman he loved, and when he finally got home to his farm, he found her in bed with his brother. He then murdered his brother in cold blood and then chased the love of his life out into the cornfields. But the legend goes that Lady Whitmore is out on this night every year dressed in white, covered in her lover's blood, running through the cornfields, screaming for her life. Season Six Elena tries setting up Alaric and Jo at this party as dates about which neither of the party has any clue. While saving a man from getting hit by his car Tyler takes a hard turn and smashes right into the corn maze. He then jumps on the ground and he leans his back against a tree to breathe before pulling out his cellphone, he was ready to put it to his ear when he hears choking. Tyler looks around and realizes it's the guy he hit, lying in the dirt, blood coming from his mouth. Elena awakens in the cornfield she finds homecoming is chaotic, people are bleeding and yelping for help. Liam kneels over the girl dressed as Lady Whitmore, the one who scared Jo and ran through the woods with a torch. There is a wound on her, and Liam presses on it. Elena stands up and says Liam to go see if he can help someone else. When Elena is sure he's gone she bites into her wrist, feeds the girl the blood, and when she removes her hand from the wound it's gone. Elena leans forward, looking straight in the girls eyes, compelling her. Elena almost reveals herself as a vampire to Liam when she offers to help heal a woman who would die without a tracheotomy that Liam does after having only read about it. This impresses her. Trivia * Elena tries setting up Alaric and Jo at this party as dates. * While saving a man from getting hit by his car Tyler takes a hard turn and smashes right into the corn maze. * To save Tyler from activating his curse again, Liv kills an injured kid. * Elena heals the girl playing "Mrs. Whitmore" after Liam leaves otherwise she would've died and apparently she was healing other people with her blood. * Elena almost reveals herself as a vampire to Liam when she offers to help heal a woman who would die without a tracheotomy that Liam does after having only read about it. This impresses her. Gallery 6X05-30.jpg 6X05-26.jpg Elena_6x05.jpg Tvd_6x05-3.jpg Alaric_6x05-.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg 6x05.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg See also Category:Events Category:Season 6 Events Category:Parties